Hold Me Tight and Dont Let Go
by Heather3
Summary: What would it take to make Wolverine see that Jubilee was his?
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my first fan fic, so be nice ;)

Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

"Hey Jubes, where ya heading to in such a hurry?"Rogue called out from the doorway of the school.When she had seen Jubilee running, at a fast pace, down the stairs she thought it had better be best that she investigate.

Paying no attention to her or slowing her pace Jubilee just kept on running past the gates.Seeing that Jubilee was obviously distressed she thought that it might be best to give the youngster sometime to herself.She was after all almost twenty.

Jubilee kept on running with the tears running down her face.She didn't stop until she reached a small creek that was about two miles away.Once there she leaned down and let the tears just fall and fall not knowing how to stop them.When she settled down she started reflection on what had happened earlier.

It was only one hour ago when this took place.She had been sitting in her room listening to CDs minding her own business when the trouble began.The phone that was next to her bed started to rung.After turning down her CD player she answered the phone, "Hello."

"Is this Jubilee?"The voice was deep, dark and had a growl to it.It also sounded faintly familiar.

Deciding to play the waiting game instead of asking straight out who the hell it was she answered him, "Yeah, this is she." 

"Good, I'm glad I've got the right person.Listen up girly.Your days are numbered.Human First hired me and are paying me well.I would do you in for free but the money is just an added bonus."

She could hear him almost purring in the background, his voice started to get very familiar.It was on the tip of her tongue."Who the hell are you?" Her temper was starting to get the better of her.

"Girly, I am surprised that you have forgotten your old friend. Especially since you bare one of my marks."

Through her teeth she replied, "Sabertooth."

"You've got it girly.I'm going to make what Bastion did to you look like child's play."Before she could say anything else, he hung the phone up.

At first Jubilee was madder then hell that he had bother to call her, then she rent to amusement trying to picture him using a phone, and finally to being scared senseless.He had almost killed her last time.If Wolvie hadn't come through for her and rescued her then she would have died out in the forest.Unfortunately Wolvie had taken off just yesterday to god knows where.Don't panic she said to herself over and over.Wolvie will call you and then you can tell him to come home and everything will be fine, everything will be fine.While she sat there on her bed rocking herself back and forth the phone rang again. Hesitantly, she reached for the phone and picked it up.

When she didn't say anything, the dreaded growling voice came back over the phone. "Girly, hey girly you there?" 

"Yeah, I'm here.And you know what ass-muncher?You are going to get it when Wolvie hears this."She heard him roar with laughter at that.

"He's already taken care of, just thought you would like to know that fact."He hung up the phone again.

Jubilee just stood there holding the phone in her hand.Not knowing what to do.Should she tell someone?Should she leave?Should she go hide?Then the memories started flowing through her mind. Without Wolvie did she even want to live?He was her everything, her world.How could he do this to her and leave her?With a sob and half scream she ran out of the school.Not even hearing Rogue call for her.

Coming back to present time all Jubilee could do was just kneel there besides the creek and cry.Not even noticing the passing of time.When it started to get dark she thought about going back but what was the point?Wolvie wasn't there.

It had been two hours since Jubilee had run off and Logan had come home all torn up looking like he had been in a catfight.Wouldn't even say a word to anyone about where he had been or what had took place.When he was asked he just told them to mind their own business and would go back to nuzzling a beer.Rogue was beside herself with worry. When Logan had come back downstairs for another beer Rogue decided to talk to him about it.

She caught him on the way back up to his rooms."Logan, damn you, wait a minuet."

He turned with a scowl towards her,"This is a bad time, darling."As an after thought he added. "And this had better not be about my appearance earlier."

"Its not about either, its about Jubilee.She ran out of the school very upset and she hasn't come back.I'm worried."

"Jubilee is no longer a kid, she can take care of herself now.Its not my problem, go get pretty boy or one eyed boy to handle it."He turned to go up the stairs.

"Logan, wait!"He didn't pay any head and just kept walking."What am I invisible or something?" She said under her breath.She turned away and went to look for Scott and Remy.

Once upstairs he went to his room, when Jubilees phone started ringing and didn't stop he went into her room to answer it."What!"He yelled into the receiver.

"Wolverine.How are the scratches I put on you?"Creed said on the other end.

"No comment, buddy.When did you learn to use a telephone?"He growled back at him.

Ignoring this Creed went on, "I have a little treasure of yours in my sight, I'm feeling a little nice to tell you that you have five minuets to get down here so we can finish the fight or I will be enjoying my little toy.Cell phones are such a great modern day innovation.Don't you think?"

Without comment, Wolverine dropped the phone and ran out of the school. Yelling for others to follow.

When she felt that she was all cried out she turned and started to head home when something caught her eye.Just as she quickly dropped and rolled she felt something slice where her heard used to be.

"Hey, girly.Miss my voice. You should thank Wolverine for giving me your number.It was on his persons before I shredded him."

"Yeah, well wait until you feel my wrath.Pig."She quickly splattered him with her fireworks.When they hit him, he went down.Thinking that she had killed him, she ran over to him just to make sure.When she got there she saw that he was not breathing.With a sardonic smile she turned her back and walked away.

"Jubilee, watch out!"The warning came to late from Wolverine just as he was making his way into the clearing. Sabertooth came up behind Jubilee and slashed her back into ribbons.

She turned around just as his other hand came swinging towards her.Ignoring the pain in her back she piffled him again, only this time he kept coming at her.The claws went through her torso slashing open her chest.Sabertooth grabbed her and threw her against the tree, then into the creek.Where she lay quietly, in too much pain to move.Her stomach had opened up under his claws and she lay there bleeding away. 

"Son of a bitch," Wolverine yelled at him.

Sabertooth only grinned and said to him,"This is so much fun.It's a catch 22.You can either save your precious Jubilee or not.She may be too damaged and die yet.Or you can come get me.What is it going to be?"He walked laughing into the woods.

He didn't think but ran towards the creek, wincing at the amount of blood he saw."Jubes?My god girl, don't die one me."He picked her up and took her to the edge and laid her carefully down.Remarkably her face was untouched.Taking his shirt off he quickly tore it into stripes and started to tie them over her face."Hold one, little one.Help will be here soon."

"Wolvie?"She whispered.

"Yeah, its me darling."His voice gruffer than usual.

"I thought you were dead.He told me you were dead."

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me, hun.A knucklehead like him won't do me in.Listen to me for once, lie quietly.Don't talk.Like I said help is on the way."

"It may be too late for that.This is ironic.For once it will be me leaving first, not you.Everything is warm and fuzzy.No pain." She started to cough and then coughed more when she started choking on her blood."Wolvie hold me tight, I don't wanna leave you.Everything is getting darker.Don't let go of me, Wolvie please."

"I promise, darling."With tears running down his face, he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Wolvie, I need to tell you something.I'm in uh l."Blackness descended on her quicker then she could finish the sentence.

Time seemed frozen for the pair, when he heard the Blackbird land beside them and Scott come out Jubilee was almost dead her heart almost stopped.Beast went and gathered up Jubilee in his arms and together the three went into the plane.

It was touch and go for the first couple off weeks, but as time went by Jubilee started to get her strength back.It was four weeks from the day when Logan realized what he had almost lost since then he had spent most of the time with Jubilee, never far from her.Always holding her hand tight.


	2. The End is Just the Beginning

Thanks for all the feedback from the first posting, here is another part of the story…. well sort of.Enjoy!

It had been three years since the incident with Sabertooth had occurred.Since then Jubilee and Logan had grown closer by becoming lovers.Rogue and Remy had split up a couple of years ago when she found a mutant that she could touch and not kill.

Over the years Jubilee and Logan's relationship had gone threw the ringer and back but always they stayed together because of their love for each other.It wasn't until the beginning of the fourth year that they had major problems with each other.

It was late at night when Jubilee woke up to find Logan pacing the room."Logan, what's the matter?"

"Just restless that's all."He replied still pacing the room.His feet made no noise on the hardware floors.

"Come to bed, I'm lonely and cold."She said drowsily.

"I cant darlin'.I'm so wound up, I can't think straight.Much less sleep. There is this energy calling my name."

They were both silent after that.He stopped his pacing long enough to light up a cigar.Quickly before he could take another puff, Jubilees paffed it to cinders."Logan!How many times do I have to tell you not to smoke in the bedroom?"

He growled."How many times do I have to tell you not to tell me what to do?"

"Yeah, well this is a safety issue."She snapped back.

"That's it! I'm going out and don't wait up."Quickly before she could say anything he rushed from their tiny apartment and rode off on his motorcycle.He left too quickly to notice Jubilee crying.

The next day dawned bight and sunny.When Jubilee lifted her head off of the pillow she groaned aloud at the bright light streaming in from the windows.She didn't have to look at the other side of the bed to know that he did not come home.With a weary sigh she got up and put on her robe contemplating her day.

Two hours later when Logan still had yet to return did she begin to worry.Making a quick decision she threw on some clothes and rode her black ninja to the school that was just two miles down the rode.

The first place that she looked was the kitchen.To her disappointment Logan was not there, but at least Remy was there.He didn't look at all surprised to see her."Hey there chere.How's it goin'?"He said giving her a welcoming hug.

She tried to smile and make it not a big deal that Logan hadn't come home and asked casually without expression, "Is Logan home?"

He smiled sarcastically."I don't know.You tell me, is he _home,_ chere?

"Don't be such an ass" was he only reply as she shoved past him.Thinking that she might have better luck looking in his old rooms she went straight for the stairs.On her way she ran into both Storm and Rogue but she ignored them with her destination in mind.

As she reached his old rooms a voice said in her head, "Jubilation, why don't you come downstairs into my office and we will talk?"

"No!"She shouted forcefully in her head hoping that Xavier would hear her.Without knocking she barged in.

On the bed there were two people."Oh shit, this cant be happening."She started to tell herself over and over.The one on the left raised up.

"Jubilee, what are you doing here?You're supposed to be at home." He said seeing her eyes go wide with shock."I can explain."The other person was begging to stir slightly.

Wondering just who the hell it was she paffed the sheets to dust to find a naked woman covered with the dust."Who just the hell is that Logan?Huh?Is she the extra energy that you felt?"

"No, its not that way.Look Jubes let me get dressed and we will have a drink over coffee.I swear its not the way it looks."He said pleading with her.Hating that look in her eyes. 

Tears started flowing from her eyes."We are done with talking.From now on I will be solo Jubes.And to think I trusted you, loved you, and worried about you.From now on no more!" With that she ran down the stairs through the kitchen past Remy.

Seeing Jubilee fleeing Remy ran up the stairs to see what Jubilee had run away from.The door way was still open when he looked in and saw a woman with Logan hugging him.He over heard him saying, "I will never forget this.I didn't know how else to show her that I'm not right for her."

"Not right for her!Not right for her!"Remy couldn't take anymore and just barged in on the two."Logan you are one sick bastered.The petite adores you and you couldn't take it so you crushed it.You jerk!"He left the room and went in search of Jubilee.

She ran and ran till her lunges couldn't take anymore.Sobbing hysterically she collapsed on the forest floor on her knees._What did I do?Am I so ugly to him?_She pulled her shirt up to her breasts and saw the scars left there form Sabertooth._Was it my body?_She heard a growl above her.

"So girly, three years go by and were back to day one…."

She looked up and there was Sabertooth.

_Sorry this was short.I was on a limited time schedule.If you like I will add more, but I cannot decide who Jubilee should be with Remy or Logan.She looks good with both._


	3. Holding Tight and Not Letting Go

"Damn me and my luck, Jubes."As she muttered under her breath, she took the back of her left hand and swiped it across her eyes.Looking him straight in the eyes she asked him, "What the hell do you want this time, fur face?"

"Well frail, seems like you and me have something to finished.I wanted so badly to finish you off last time, but then Logan just had to come to your rescue."Hi face took on a sarcastic leer."Did you like the woman that we sent him?"

Puzzled she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Me and my new buddy decided that Logan needed a new playmate.One that would keep him busy and send you to us.When you are completely disposed of, he will be mine to play with."Right after he finished the last sentence he came charging at her.

Quickly she raised her hands up at him and threw several paffs at him with her strongest fireworks.He stopped in his tracks, the spark harmlessly bouncing off of him."Guess you've gotten weak."He started to charge her again.

As he got closer a young man with blond hair stepped out of the shadows."Sabertooth!Halt!"He halted just seconds before reaching her. The young man was dressed in a black suit complete with tie.

"Who the hell are you?"She demanded at him.

"Well little one, I am Tommy.I don't have a nickname yet, but I assume I soon will.Sit down both of you and I will tell you a little tale."

She didn't want to sit and by the look neither did Sabertooth but sit they did.He was snarling at the man while she just glared at him."Now since you both have experienced some of my power which is control of others, then let me explain my story."

"I was born almost thirty years ago, to a whore, on the streets of Paris.My life was a hard one; no one wanted to deal with a whore's boy.During my childhood I was beaten up repeatedly by the neighbor hoods' children."

Angry despite everything Jubes yelled at him."So what.You where born a poor little boy, born from a cheap slut. Who gives a shit, certainly not me. Let me go asswipe!"

His brow crinkled angrily."Don't patronize me, little girl."With a swipe of his hand Jubes head jerked backwards and in the corner of her mouth a small little trickle of blood appeared.He never even touched her.Her body started to tremble in fear.

"Shut up and don't speak."Even if she wanted to, she didn't think she could, "Well where was I?Oh yes, as a little boy…. Well needless to say I wasn't very popular.Now I know your wondering what the hell does this has to do with you?Here is the answer.It wasn't until ten years ago that I found out who my father was.The one who abandoned my mother and me to a poor fate.Your precious Logan is my Father."He waved his hands,"Now you can speak."

"No way.Logan would never abandon his family.Thirty years ago he was in the US.Your mom must be a liar as well as a whore."

"Insolent bitch."With another swipe of his hand her head jerked backwards and the other corner of her mouth started bleeding."When I found out about the fact that Logan was seeing someone I thought to myself, it was the perfect time to get my revenge.I planted in his head that you and him were not meant to be.Then I found him a willing bed partner that he would not be able to resist.Gave you the thought that hey why don't you find him when he didn't come home last night.You fell right into my little trap" His right hand came up to rub his chin thoughtfully."The only thing that I had not planned on was Xavier finding out about it.He did try to warn you, you know.But you just had to be thick headed."

She started to cuss herself out for her stupidity.If only she had listen to Xavier she would not be in this mess.Even if she took the time to listen to Logan she still might not be in this mess."So what now asshole?"

"Now is when the fun begins.I had not counted on Logan having a natural enemy such as Sabertooth, but it's just a bonus.This is where I will say goodbye to leave you and Sabertooth to talk it out."He laughed an evil laugh, "Or fight it out.So I will take my leave of you.I don't think that we will meet again" He gave a mocking bow to her and vanished into the darkness of the woods.

All of a sudden they were standing up and facing each other.Sabertooth came at her again and she tried to paffed him but again it did nothing. With his claws extended he slashed at her face, catching her in the cheek.She dodges back before he could attack again and raised her hand to her face feeling the tare. 

"Damn you, do you know how expensive cosmetic surgery is? Fur face."She yelled at him.

"After I am done with you, you won't be needing anything but a grave.Frail." Was his only reply.

She drew upon all her anger and channeled it into her hands and then paffed him.This time he went down.Learning from her last experience she ran towards the school.Yelling in her mind for help.Hoping against hope that the professor would tap into her mind. 

Her breath started to come in short gasps as she ran out of breath.She could feel Sabertooth right on her heels.The school loomed up ahead.She could see it.Almost there.Claws racked down her back and then she went down.As she fell she saw, in the distance, the x-men come poring out of the school, with Scott in the lead. 

Sabertooth took his claws and punctured her side.With his claws still inside her body he flipped her over with them."I've got you now girly, girl."He stabbed her shoulder with his claw.Then his other hand started to get into the fray. 

Feeling like a mouse caught by a cat and playing with the poor mouse, Jubilee was getting to the point where she felt no more pain but a blessed darkness.Right before she passed out she saw Logan come upon them and so engrossed Sabertooth was, that he didn't notice.Logan unsheathed his claws and sliced them across Sabertooths' throat and with that, Sabertooth was no more.

"Jubes?"Logan had shoved Sabertooth away from where he fell on her body."God, please answer me.Jubilee?"He bowed his head as the x-men gathered around the body.

She heard her name being pleaded on a loved ones lips.It was only a matter of time before she knew her time on earth was up.Taking up most of her strength that she had left she opened her eyes, "Logan?"

"Darlin'.I'm so sorry.I wanted to tell you I had no control.I love you."He was crying.His tears falling on her pasty white cheek and her bloodied cheek.

"I love you.Always have, always will."She took a shaky breath.So sweat, so peaceful, the darkness beckoned to her."Logan don't cry for me please.All will be all right in the end.I will be waiting for you.Logan I have so much to tell you.I…the darkness it calls, I want…to tell y…" Her head lolled to the side her eyes wide open and staring into nothing. 

"No!"He picked up her body cradling it to him.So absorbed in their grief the x-men didn't notice a nonbreathing Sabertooth rise from the ground behind the x-men under Tommy's' control.Before anyone could react Sabertooth stabbed Logan right where the heart was. When that was done Sabertooth collapsed once more.

The day of the funerals was bright and sunny.A small somber group attended the funeral of their dear departed comrades.Xavier was leading the eulogy over two coffins that were to be buried in the forest that was next to the school.

When the last shovel of dirt went over the graves everyone in the group looked to the forest where they could see two ghostly figures walking hand in hand among the forest towards the rays from the sun.

As for Tommy, Xavier had mind trapped him when he tried to get away from the property.He was trailed and sentence to death by gas.It was to take place on the anniversary of Jubilee and Logan's death.

_Again thanks for all the feedback.Without it I probably would have put her with Remy._


End file.
